Ripe Cherry
by greaser-outsider
Summary: cherry fears dally and begins to fall in love with him. just as she does, a new guy comes around... r&r! no flames!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own cherry or any of the outsiders...I do own most of the others.  
  
Music echoed through the halls. I made a detour into the music room. I recognized the song: Fur Elise. I studied the boy playing. "hey." I said, reaching towards him. He looked up and stopped playing, he ran towards me. But I was standing in the doorway and taking up a quarter of it. "stop!" I said, blocking the whole door. He stopped and brought his face down 'dallas Winston?" I thought. He began to run again , right through me. "wait!" I said, chasing after him, running through what seemed like a never ending hall way. It finally came to an end, and a body stood there, a joint in his mouth, burning but not withering. It seemed lifeless. The ghost-like Dallas ran into the lifeless body. It was suddenly bursting with life. "hey, baby," it said, coming close to me. I felt its shoulder, it was real. Without thinking, I began to run. "wait! Cherry!" Dally said, I could hear his footsteps trailing behind me. Getting tired but not wanting to give up, I reach the end of the hall way. I gave in and leaned against a locker. "don't run for the ones who you care for," he said and slowly came closer. Not wanting for him to come any more closer than a foot away, I punched his stomach. A white flash flew through my eyes. " M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E! MICKEY MOUSE!"echoed through my head. I woke up, heavily gasping as if I had been running. I turned off my alarm clock arose, getting ready for school.  
  
******at school*********************  
  
Dally was waiting for me at school," hey," he said. "bug off," I said, I wasn't in the mood for anything he was going to throw at me. I hated that dream and I don't care for a hoodlum like him. "whatever you say, babe, I'll bug off, but not now. maybe later," he said, coming closer and putting his hand on my shoulder. "I said bug off!" and I ran inside.  
  
What do u think? 


	2. chapter 2

I rushed inside and didn't wait for Dally to come chase after me. Its almost a daily routine now. he just does that for the pleasure. I rushed inside and almost bumped into a new . He looked like Dally a little bit but with golden brown hair , blue eyes that weren't as cold as Dally's, and a big buffer body. "oh, I'm sorry," I said, quickly rushing off to the girl's bathroom where I usually met Marcia. "no problem," he said. I entered and saw Marcia fixing her hair by the mirror. "hey Marcia, did you see the new boy?" I asked. "yeah, a cutie aint he?" she answered, putting the finishing touches on her high ponytail," he's a hunk from California. A pure gentleman. Just met him a few minutes ago." "c'mon. lets go, before Mr. Syme scolds us for being late," I mimicked what he usually said," your on time when your five minutes early and your late when your on time."  
  
*****later at lunch*****  
  
"so are you ready for the Science test?" Marcia asked as we walked to the cafeteria. "WE HAVE A SCIENCE TEST?"I asked stopping. "yeah! She told us last week. Its on chapter 9." She said, giving me the you-should-have-known look. "ack! Lemme get my books, I could study during lunch," I said, rushing to my locker. As soon as I got back with a heavy science book in hand, I decided to sit in the quietest spot there. I sat alone in the corner table.  
  
I was reading, leaning that I almost fell into the book as my hair covered my face. I felt someone heavy sit down next to me and pull my hair behind my ear. I figured it was Janice since she was a little bit overweight and loved to fiddle with my hair. " you look better without your hair in your face," I heard a boy whisper in my ear. I jumped up and turned to his face, our lips touched and I turned away. I felt myself turn red. " hi, I'm Jason. You could call me Jay though," he said, his face turning mild pink. " hi, I'm Sherri. My friends call me Cherry because of my hair," I said. "I'm sorry for the way I just.... Did that," he said, giving me semi- puppy eyes. I was pulled into its blueness. Its blue tides just washing over me. " do you forgive me?" he asked, smiling. I couldn't resist his smile," of course." I said. " hey cherry! Didn't you see me wave you a seat? I just kept waving and – oh hi!" Marcia said, coming and not noticing I was hypnotized. 


	3. chapter 3

"hi!" he replied," um, do I know you?"  
  
"sure you do! Don't you remember? Marcia, from this morning!" Marcia said.  
  
"oh yeah!" he said, at least that's what heard hi say, I bet he's thinking that Marcia is just a plain old phsyco.  
  
We sat in awkward silence for a while and then I shot Marcia a look that read 'go to the other table, I wanna know this guy some more'. She saw and understood right away.  
  
"I think I better be going now, I bet you two want to know each other a little more," she said, getting up and standing behind me and Jason," have a great time." She said, holding us by the shoulder and pushing us closer together.  
  
"so-," he began," is she-," and was interrupted by Dally who just appeared out of nowhere," hey buster. Lay off my chick," Dally said. I sat in stunned silence. "oh, she's yours?" Jay asked, a look of sorrow in his eyes.  
  
"Dally, I am not your chick!" I said, snapping back into reality.  
  
"oh, you aren't now, but you will be," Dally said, grabbing me by the wrist and hauling me up, bringing his body close to mine to give me a kiss.  
  
"get away from me you..... you no good hoodlum!" I yelled as I struggled to escape from his grasp.  
  
"hey man, quit it. She hasn't don't nothing to you," Jay said, grabbing Dally's arm while still sitting down.  
  
I gazed down at both their arms, one next to another. Dally's muscles seemed like nothing compared to Jay's. "Bug off, little man. I do what I wanna," Dally said, shaking Jay's hand off his wrist.  
  
"who you callin' little man?" Jay said, standing up, face to face with Dally. Jay was about 5 inches taller.  
  
Dally let go of me and stood in amazement. He thought he was the best in the city..... at least until now. I can tell Jay's insides were smiling, I saw the curl at the sides of his lips.  
  
"let go, I win, I get her, you win..... I still get her," Dally said, pushing Jay from on stomach. Jay did not budge, Dally hadn't moved Jay one bit.  
  
"do not touch me, punk," Jay said, and what looked to me, tapped Dally on the shoulder and moved Dally a few inches back. I stood in utter amazement that two of the hottest guys in school are fighting over me. Then came the reality, if one hurts another, there wont be two hot guys, only one.  
  
"STOP IT!" I yelled as they were getting even deeper into the competition," I'm right here! I am not an item and none of you own me!" 


End file.
